A view to kill
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Happens after the last scene in TVD S4E12 when an angry Elena sits both Salvatore's down for a little chat to iron out some of the creases from this scene's revelations. WARNING: swearing & unladylike behaviour. This is mainly an Elena story, but I chose the characters to be Damon and Stefan because I felt that to be more accurate than pairing Elena with only one of the brothers.
1. Players get into your places

**AN: This story has been boiling in my head since the last TVD episode (S4E12). I don't know if it's good, if it is believable or even worth writing it, but I just _had_ to.**

**The first chapter is basically setting the tone by retelling the last scene in TVD S4E12.**

**As usual, no copyright breach intended. I just need to air my demons out. xoxo**

* * *

Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena sat in the Boarding House living room by fireplace. The flames illuminated the younger Gilbert's worried face as Bonnie tried to reassure him that the hunter's mark was going to grow, that it took a while for Kole's descendants to die.

"Where is that Gilbert optimism?" – Damon's voice interrupted their gloomy conversation and musings.

Elena stood up immediately. The sound of his voice and his presence, were to her the most welcomed things in yet another exhausting day battling evil. Elena's shy smile was betrayed by the gleam in her eyes - she was _so_ happy to see him.

"Hi" - Damon drawled as he approached her.

The baby vamp went willingly into his arms hugging him tightly as Jeremy looked away to give them some privacy. Damon welcomed this sincere show of affection from Elena never having been at the receiving end of such an emotion. He had been starved of love for so long that he basked in this feeling of being wanted and welcomed and missed. He leaned into the hug and rubbed his hand soothingly on her back.

"Sorry I missed all the excitement" – Damon smirked looking at Jeremy.

"I'm just happy to see you."- Elena offered as she pushed herself from the embrace to look at his beautiful face.

Damon looked at her, his expression caught between wonder and amusement as Elena beamed at him.

The front door opening interrupted the emotional moment and Elena looked over Damon's shoulder to see who was coming in.

A broody Stefan walked in. He took one look at the scene in front of him; at Elena's suddenly downcast eyes; at Damon's tense stance; at her proximity to his brother and he could practically taste "the luuuv". Stefan's jaw tightened subtly and he raised an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him.

"Looks like I didn't miss much." - he quipped.

Elena looked crestfallen and contrite.

"I've got the Sillus' headstone." – Stefan continued as he approached them.

"We are just waiting for, erm, for Jeremy's mark to grow." – Elena offered without managing to hold Stefan's gaze.

Stefan placed the headstone down under the inquisitive eyes of his brother. Stefan's stance was clearly defiant.

"Klaus is trapped in our living room." – Elena continued.

"Temporarily" – Bonnie added –" I ah, I drew on the new moon to bind the spell." – she explained – "We have three days to find that cure, four max."

"If we don't, we might as well look up Katherine Pierce and see if she wants some company in hiding. For _he will_ come after us." – Jeremy added.

Feeling the need to reassure her brother Elena found back her positive streak.

"We'll find it!" – she said to Jeremy – "Now that we've got Rebecca taken care off," –she quickly smiled at Stefan before turning back to reassure the younger Gilbert, completely missing the fact that in the background Stefan shifted uncomfortably –"all we need is professor Shane and we will have everything we need." – Elena finished cheerfully.

"Yeah…I didn't, I didn't dagger her."- Stefan admitted looking down at the floor and feeling contrite.

"What?" – Elena barked out as Damon narrowed his eyes and the tension in the room grew tenfold –"Why not?" – she asked bewildered.

"I didn't need to. She is on our side."

"On our side?" – Elena asked incredulous as Damon suddenly realized what was going on –"D-did you really just say that?"

"Yeah, she handed over the headstone. I mean, she wants to find this cure more than any of us."

"Why would you possibly think you could trust her?" – Elena asked aghast.

Damon's sarcastic voice intervened.

"Let me guess. She pledged her allegiance to you whilst you were naked in the sack." – he drawled.

Elena looked at Damon with an unfathomable expression. Stefan looked away, his lips dry all of a sudden as he finally managed to gather the courage to look up at the accusing eyes honing on him. Bonnie was clearly shocked, but Elena looked affronted or confused. Stefan could't really tell but concluded that the best form of defense is always offense.

"I bet you were just dying to get that out weren't you Damon?" – he challenged as he paced towards his brother.

"Oh, was that supposed to be a secret?"- Damon asked with feigned innocence –" Maybe you should have made that a little clearer when you were bleeding me dry in our cellar."

"Yeah, to keep you from _killing _Jeremy."- Stefan bit back crowding Damon's space.

"Stop it the both of you." – Elena ordered.

"Now, you know, why don't you tell her to come down Damon." – Damon turned his furious eyes on Stefan –"You managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?" – Stefan challenged.

Elena looked at Stefan with disgust as Bonnie braced herself for what was coming.

Damon gave his brother a tight smile and then punched him hard on the face so fast and hard that he caught Stefan off guard. Stefan landed on the floor as Elena watched with an open mouth, a part of her wishing that she had been the one to throw the punch.

Stefan got up, ready for round two as Jeremy's agonizing screams caught their attention as he started ripping his shirt off.

"It's happening." – Jeremy announced out of breath.

"Oh my god"- Elena whispered in awe as she watched the hunter's mark form across Jeremy's skin.

"You can see it?" – Jeremy asked his sister and she nodded.

Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Damon watched enthralled as the inky lines appeared all the way across Jeremy's chest with "x" marking the spot.

"Here we go." – Damon breathed.

"Finally." – Bonnie exhaled relieved. Until now she wasn't sure that killing Kole was really going to work.

Elena wet her dry lips and turned to her friend.

"This is good. We need to interpret this map."- she nodded –"Bonnie, Jeremy can you start on that? I need a moment."

Bonnie nodded but Jeremy opened his mouth to protest. The witch shot him a warning glance and shook her head as she tugged him immediately out of the room. As Bonnie passed the front door Caroline came in only to be also unceremoniously tugged away by the small Bennet witch.

Stefan started moving to the door to give Damon and Elena their moment. He was rudely stopped on his tracks by Elena blurring in front of him with a murderous gaze. Stefan froze at the look in her eyes, the girl was clearly seething.

"And where do you think you are going?" - she asked as she stabbed a dainty finger in his chest with the same sharpness her eyes bore - "Sit. Down. Now." - she barked in a menacing tone.

Damon quietly chuckled at how quickly his brother obeyed only to have the brunette's angry eyes pin him down in turn.

"Sit." – she ordered crossing her arms.

Damon dared to raise an eyebrow but seconds later he was seated too. Elena was clearly not in the mood to be trifled with.

* * *

**An: Ok, now let the real story begin :)**


	2. Now you sit down and listen carefully

**An: Now let all hell break loose :)**

* * *

Elena started pacing in front of the brothers, not really looking at them where they sat obediently waiting for her to speak.

Stefan chanced a sideways glance at Damon only to receive an almost imperceptible shrug from the elder Salvatore. Clearly Damon had no better clue than him as to what was going on in the brunette's mind.

"So." -Elena's interrupted their brotherly exchange.

The steadiness in her voice did not betray the volatile feelings bubbling inside of her. Both Salvatore's turned their undivided attention towards Elena, remaining impossibly still as Elena turned her accusing glare on Stefan.

"Did I understand it correctly?" - she asked tightly - "You _slept_ with Rebecca?"

Damon arched an eyebrow at Elena and Stefan crossed his arms looking at her petulantly.

"What if I did? What is it to you?" - he asked but his tone didn't mask the tinge of hopefulness in his words. Maybe she still cared after all?

Elena expression contorted into a brief wince before she reined her feelings in.

"I take that as a yes then." - Elena said through gritted teeth as Stefan raised his chin in defiance -"Right." - she muttered as she turned around and walked to the drinks cart.

"Elena..." - Damon started.

"Not now Damon." - she bit out as she poured a generous amount of amber whisky into a tumbler.

Elena downed the liquid courage in one gulp and put the tumbler down none too gently. Without turning around, the muscles on her back impossibly still, Elena addressed the brothers ominously.

"So let me get this right." - Elena started refocusing their attention - "_Despite_ the fact that Rebecca has kidnapped me, compelled me, tried to kill me _at least twice_, etc etc etc, _you_, Stefan"- Elena turned around and glared at him - "_Self anointed saint and savior of my humanity_"- she added derisively making Damon smirk - "_You_ decided that despite _all that_ the _BEST_ idea was to jump in the sack with her?" - she asked calmly.

Stefan looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Trying to spare his brother and the jilted lover humiliation for Elena, Damon spoke up.

"Hmm, Elena love..." - he said soothingly.

Damon's words died on his lips when Elena snapped her head around and made him wilt under her unforgiving gaze.

"One more word out of that pretty mouth of yours and I'll snap your neck, so help me God!" - she snarled.

Damon's eyes widened and he nodded. Not that he was afraid of the baby vamp but now he was dead curious to know what had her knickers in such a twist. Unfortunately, _"It will always be Stefan"_ made an unpleasant appearance in his mind preying into his insecurities.

"So tell me Stefan." - Elena turned her anger back on the blond Salvatore - "_Sleeping with Rebecca_, that was the bright idea you came up with?"

Finding some remains of his backbone, Stefan stood up and faced her bravely.

"Why do you care?" – he growled – "We are _not_ together and _you_, you slept with_ him_." - Stefan pointed an accusing digit at his brother and Damon rolled his eye feeling like they were back in kindergarten.

Elena let out a hysteric chuckle.

"_You think I care_?" - her eyebrows rose incredulously - "Do you think it matters to me where you stick your dick you _SICK BASTARD_?"

Stefan looked at her bewildered with wide eyes and Damon started to wonder if Elena had finally lost her mind.

"What _I care_ about is trust, you _PATHETIC MAN_!" - she hissed - "And what I am trying to _**fucking** understand here boys_" – Damon eyebrows knitted wondering when did he join the guilty side – "Is how can _**I**_ trust two men that seem determine to play hopscotch with each other's bed partners!"- Elena snarled.

Stefan took a step back as if he was slapped and even Damon's stance changed. Elena let out another deranged laughter at their reactions.

"Oh, don't go all indignant shrinking violet on me Stefan." - Elena circled the brothers like she was about to pounce and go in for the kill - "And Damon, you know you cannot pull the innocent act on me either."- she added for effect reveling on how taken aback both brothers were.

Damon opened his mouth to protest but Elena gave him a look that spoke volumes. It was a challenge, daring him to defy her, to say something, so he, wisely, remained quiet.

Elena gave him a Cheshire cat grin and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Now that's better"- she acquiesced and it took Damon a lot of control not to do something to that smart mouth of hers.

"So here I am wondering boys." - she tapped her lips with the pad of her finger - "Is this like a competition between the two of you?" - she asked rhetorically – "Is it a "my brother did it so I'm going to do it too" thing?" - she offered in a hushed tone as she continued to prance the room - "Or… is it more than that?" - Elena asked with a lascivious smile - "More kinky than that?"

The brothers remained silent knowing that the best form of defense in this situation was staying quiet. Elena had them standing in the center of the room, their backs to each other in a subconscious move to protect themselves from the unstable predator stalking them.

"_You understand my confusion right_? " – Elena pouted prettily as she grazed her nail across one brother's chest and then the other– "You two where more than happy to let me twist my guts inside out with guilt at feeling for the both of you."- she said angrily – "When I was with Saint Stefan here, _you Damon_ teased me relentlessly. You also made me feel like _crap_ for being with Stefan because _you had to_ make sure that EVERYONE knew how you felt. Didn't you?" - Elena asked inches from his mouth, her breath a tease of its own right.

"_Then,_ when I _finally_ realized that maybe there was more to the world than you Stef" - Elena pouted evilly - "You decided to have repeated tantrums and also make me feel guilty for the emotional confusion _THAT I COULDN'T FUCKING HELP BUT FEEL._" - she growled eyeing Stefan furiously.

"_Do you realize what a mind fuck that is_? - she bellowed - "Me feeling the way I felt? The two of you battling for my affection? Me thinking it was all my fault?"- she growled with frustration at the two of them.

"Because it had to me my fault right?" – she asked tightly – "I looked like Katherine. I have her bad blood in my veins. I was the one with the unresolved feelings towards the two of you. So it could _only_ be me, right?" – she leaned close to Stefan – "Right?"

She stopped and glared at the brothers for an impossibly long second of silence. Her ices where ice cold but her rage was like a snarling volcano.

"**Wrong**." - Elena growled - "The two of you are the _sick fucks_ that shared Katherine _knowingly_ in the first place."

The brothers shifted uncomfortably on their feet, feeling the sting of her word onslaught. The twisted truth of her statement not possible to ignore.

"Stefan was the one that first came to me because **I _looked_ like her.**" – Elena hissed in Stefan's face – "Whilst you Damon first came to me because you wanted **_to piss your little brother._**" - Elena let out another manic laughter in front of the elder Salvatore.

"But that's just it right?" - her eyes filled with disdain -"It's all a game for you two. I'm just another peg in your bed post right? Just another chance to get back at each other right?" – she challenged them – "In reality, _you two are the one's stupid enough to go around sharing bed partners_ and then you go all _high and mighty_ on little old me for having real feelings for the two of you! _Oh how the mighty have fallen._" - Elena tutted.

"So let me get this right. " - Elena said mockingly - "So far, you two have successfully managed to share Katherine, me and the lovely psycho bitch Rebecca, which, _by the way_, has TRIED TO KILL ME YOU MORONS!" - Elena screeched - "Which curiously enough seems to always guarantee her a prompt romp in the sack with a Salvatore." - Elena added tightly - "Try to kill the doppelganger, check. Get fucked by a Salvatore, check, check." – Elena bellowed.

"So you understand if I am _in need_ of some _clarification_ boys. Is there anyone else I should know about in this club?" – she asked sarcastically –"Is Caroline your next conquest Stefan? Or have you gone down on her already?"

Stefan cringed at Elena's crudeness and even Damon had the decency to be annoyed.

"Because I want to know if we need to make a list of girls you should not stick your dicks into."- she seethed - "_Do you guys even know the meaning of restraint?_" - she shouted of the top of her lungs – "You know, there are other girls in town tight? You should really think about varying your fuck diet." – she finished with a huff.

Damon raised a hand like a schoolboy asking permission in class but his stance was anything but passive.

"Yes love?" - Elena asked sickly sweet with a dangerous smirk.

"Are you done?" - he asked belligerently.

Elena cocked her head to the side and gave him a broader wise ass smirk.

"Actually no, I'm not." - she replied with an amused smile - "Caroline Forbes, get your ass down here." - Elena shouted towards the stairs confusing the hell out of the brothers.

In a blink, a mortified Caroline stood next to Elena.

"Caroline and I are going out now." - all three vampires frowned at her statement - "You two genius get together with Jeremy and Bonnie and try to sort out this mess with finding the cure and with Klaus." – she sneered at the brothers – "You can even enlist your friends with benefits Rebecca and Katherine. I'm sure the bitches will run to you if their masters call." - Elena bashed her eyelashes at the brothers as she reached for Caroline's hand.

Licking her lips suggestively Elena looked the brother's in the eyes, her chin raised in defiance .

"Miss Forbes and I are going to procure our selves some fun of the "fuck me senseless" variety." – the brother's and Caroline cringed – "Maybe we can see what other gentleman we can tempt into our lonesome panties." – Elena drawled as Damon and Stefan went rigid - "After all, I am feeling at a disadvantage _and_ they do say that variety is the spice of life, right boys?"- Elena pouted mockingly.

"If that doesn't work, and we find no willing dipping partners, I may have to make sure that I claim Caroline before Stefan can." - Caroline gasped and looked at her friend with wide eyes as Elena turned around tugging her out of the room under the gaze of two shell shocked Salvatore's.

"Oh" – Elena added looking seductively over her shoulder -"And maybe..."- she added with a mischievous glint in her eyes - "Maybe you guys can work out all your unresolved feelings whilst we are gone?"- bashing her doe eye eyelashes innocently - "I hear that make up sex _is the best_ to iron out all issues between two people that clearly want each other real bad."- she drawled suggestively rejoicing in how the brother's hands balled into angry fists at their side.

"Later boys. Don't wait up." – Elena tossed casually as she strutted out of the room and left the house before Damon and Stefan could react.

The brothers where left behind stunned out of their minds at Elena's reactions, at her not so veiled accusations and her disturbing suggestions. For a moment the silence was deafening.

"What the fuck?" - Damon barked – "I guess she is still smarting because I slept with the original Barbie." - he muttered.

"Yeah..." - was all Stefan could mumble is his shocked state.

"Actually" – Bonnie's judgmental voice interrupted their wondering - "I would worry if I were you."

"Seriously? You just _had to _eavesdrop? "- Damon quipped angrily watching the which come through the door accompanied by Jeremy.

"I mean it Damon." - Bonnie replied irritated - "The last time I've seen Elena like this she ended up drunk, playing strip poker with the whole varsity team AND naked."

Jeremy's jaw dropped and Stefan shot his brother a horrified look as Damon ran a tired hand over his face.

"Well, this time she has the company of the _lovely_ Caroline to keep her in the straight and narrow." – Damon said tightly.

"Who do you think got her drunk the last time?" – Bonnie asked exasperated.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." - Damon growled

"Damon..." - Stefan pleaded. Whatever their differences this was Elena they were talking about.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know. We have to go after her." - Damon said angrily rolling his eyes -"Fuck my life." - Damon swore under his breath-"Witchy poo, call me when you are done with the location spell." – he ordered as he and Stefan made their way into the night to find little miss sunshine before she got herself into the kind of trouble none of them could forgive or forget.

* * *

**AN: There. Done. Demons efficiently exorcised! I am *not* trying to defend Elena. But what the f**k is this idea of the brother's always going for each other's sloppy seconds? Let me know what you think, I value your feedback. xoxo**

**PS: A reader pointed out that I left a lot of unanswered questions by concluding this story so early. I did this because I wanted to leave the door open to writing new chapters *without* raising false hopes for more chapters that I don't yet know if I will or can write. xoxo **


End file.
